Ryuga's Road to Redemption
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: The road to redemption begins with only one step, but Ryuga needs a push in the right direction. Does he deserve to wear the color red or will forever be tainted in black? You decide.


**RYUGA'S ROAD TO REDEMPTION**

One night, Ryuji, Yuuki and Tatsu were out on patrol. Warren had told them that there was Horror activity downtown and had sent them to investigate.

"Keep your eyes open," Ryuji cautioned to Yuuki and Tatsu. He sniffed the air. Horrors always smelled like rotten meat and the place they were in was nearly immersed by it. Ryuji covered his nose as he grimaced. "Yup, this is the place."

The walls were covered in graffiti art and there were overfilled trash cans and dumpsters. Homeless bums made their homes in the alleys, occupying cardboard boxes.

"It's quiet," Yuuki noted.

Tatsu, the youngest, had his hand on his Zanpakutou's hilt. "Yes," he agreed with eyes narrowed, "Too quiet." He saw a shadow move and it was not one of theirs. "Oyaji, I think we've got something." He did detect something.

"Alright, get ready," said Ryuji as he led the way to investigate. They went deeper and deeper into the area and the Orphenoch's ears picked up on something. It sounded like…chewing. He sniffed the air. The odour of rotten flesh was stronger now. When they reached an overpass, they got what they were looking for. There were Horrors and they were feeding on several unlucky homeless people.

"We're too late," said Yuuki.

"Not too late to take them out now," said Ryuji.

"Let's do this," grinned Tatsu eagerly.

The three Riders fastened their belts onto their waists. Tatsu and Ryuji took out their Rider passes as Yuuki drew a card out of his V-Book.

"Henshin!" the three called out and activated their belts.

Dyno Belt: "**SABER FORM!**"

Efreet Belt: "**IFRIT FORM!**"

V-Driver: "**MASKED RIDE: VORTEX!**"

The three teenagers became donned in their respective suits of armor. Their visors flashed as the transformations became complete. They then charged straight into battle, drawing their respective weapons.

The Horrors took notice of the three Riders and abandoned their meals. Hissing and growling, the Horrors lunged at them.

Vortex was slashing at the Horrors with his V-Book in Sword Mode and cut them down with ease. Horrors like these were easily dealt with, but they could still turn into a threat once they've fed and grew in strength. Vortex kicked one in the head and then ran it through, sending it fading back into the darkness.

Ifrit was wielding his twin Ifrit Dao, slashing at the Horrors that came into range. They scattered around him and struck but he avoided them easily before dealing damage to them with his swords. His slashes caused the Horrors to become frozen in ice before shattering.

Efreet was using his Zanpakutou to vanquish the Horrors. As a Shinigami, he was trained to wield and master his weapon. The Zanpakutou was part of his soul and extension of himself. Thus, it felt only natural for him to wield it like. "Surge! Mizu no Ryu!" His Zanpakuto transformed into its Shikai state, matching the appearance of his father's swords. It was a Chinese broadsword with a dragon on it. "HYAH!" With a single swipe he summoned a torrent of water which smashed into the Horrors.

As the three Riders fought, someone else entered the scene. He was clad in a red bodysuit. His torso armor was black with a silver chestplate. His gauntlets and boots were also black with an armguard shaped like a dragon's head mounted on his left forearm. The helmet had a grilled faceplate with red eyes under the visor and a silver dragon's crest on the helmet.

"Hey, who's that?" Vortex asked as he drove a Horror backwards.

Ifrit's eyes narrowed and he identified the belt which had a rectangular case held in the centre and decorated by a gold dragon crest. "It's Draco!" Of course his better half/brother would be here. Whenever there was trouble he would come.

Draco leered at the Horrors before he charged. He pushed his Drag-Visor (the armguard) open and drew a card from his Z-Deck. It depicted a Chinese broadsword with a flaming background. He put it in the Visor and closed it.

Drag-Visor: "_Sword Vent!_"

The sword on the card materialised in his hand and he swung, slashing a Horror across the chest before kicking it to the ground. He performed a jump and swung his leg upward, smashing his foot against a Horror's chin. He then sliced its head open with his sword. One tried to get behind him but he could hear it coming a mile away. He whirled around and beheaded it, its black blood splattering the ground and staining his sword.

V-Driver: "**ATTACK RIDE: SLASH!**"

Vortex's V-Book's blade became enveloped in crimson energy and he slashed at the Horrors, vanquishing them and sending them to their explosive deaths.

Ifrit and Efreet stood back to back and took out their passes before swiping them over their belt buckles.

Dyno Belt & Efreet Belt: "**FULL CHARGE!**"

Ifrit, with his Ifrit Dao connected, charged forward and slashed at the Horrors, freezing them solid. They shattered to pieces.

Efreet used his charged up Zanpakutou and slashed, delivering a blast of water that engulfed and tore the Horrors apart on impact.

Draco opened his Visor and put in a new card.

Drag-Visor: "_Strike Vent!_"

His Drag Claw appeared and covered his right arm. Taking aim, Dragredder appeared from out of nowhere and growled. He punched his Drag Claw forward and Dragredder fired a burst of flames at the remaining Horrors.

The three Riders approached the Knight and Ifrit said, "Thanks for the help, Ryuki, but we could've handled it ourselves."

The voice that came out of Draco, however, was not the one Ifrit expected, "Always quick to assume, huh, Ifrit?"

Ifrit's eyes widened in shock and realization, "You!"

Draco spread his arms to the side and his armor flashed before a vertical energy ring surrounded him, splitting into two separate rings that went in opposite directions, splitting his armor apart as it was stripped off him. Vortex and Efreet's eyes widened as well. A dark skinned, red eyed, and silver haired young man was smirking at them.

"And you know what they say about 'assume', right? Makes an ass of you and sometimes me," Ryuga commented.

Ifrit, Efreet and Vortex removed their belts, banishing their suits. It was Ryuji who was the first to get in the former Orphenoch King's face, shouting, "How the hell did you get Draco's Zodiac armor?"

"He gave it to me," Ryuga answered.

* * *

_One Week Ago…_

_Ryuga sighed as he walked out of school with Ai at his side. As they approached the gate, Ryuga's red eyes spotted a familiar head of red hair._

"_Konnichiwa!" Ryuki greeted, waving as he leaned against the gatepost._

"_Oh, it's you," said Ryuga._

"_You're not here to fight Ryuga-san, are you?" Ai asked worriedly. Ryuki shook his head._

"_No," Ryuki answered. _

"_So, what do you want?" Ryuga asked impatiently._

_Ryuki explained, "Warren-san and Tazuka-niisan have been keeping me up to date with everything you've been doing since you got out of Hell."_

"_Yeah, so?" Ryuga remarked._

"_And so, I think it's time I gave you his," Ryuki said as he reached into his back pocket and presented Ryuga with his Z-Deck._

_Ryuga stared at the deck and then at Ryuki. "Is this some kind of joke?"_

"_No joke," Ryuki denied. "This is for real. You've earned it."_

"_Keep it. I have the Onyx Deck. I don't need yours," Ryuga refused._

"_Ryuga-san…" Ai said._

"_Ryuga, please listen to me," Ryuki requested, "I'm offering this to you because you deserve it."_

"_Deserve what? Pity?" Ryuga scoffed._

"_This isn't pity," Ryuki retorted, eyes narrowed. Why did Ryuga have to make it so difficult? "What I'm offering you is the chance to become 'Draco' again. You've earned the title again."_

"_That title means little to me, Ryuki. I've sinned and abandoned the name when I betrayed my friends and my world," Ryuga answered regrettably. "I don't deserve to be called Draco. I deserve to wear black, which is the color of my soul."_

_Ai frowned. "Ryuga-san," she spoke, "You know that isn't true. Your soul is not black, not anymore."_

"_Ai, I've told you of my sins. I'm the black dragon knight now, not the red dragon knight."_

"_Then become the red dragon knight again. You deserve it. You helped to save the world and you saved my life," said Ai._

_Ryuga looked to Ai and then to Ryuki. "You're not going to let this go, are you?" Ryuga questioned._

"_No, I'm not," Ryuki answered._

_Ryuga huffed and took the deck off Ryuki's hand. "Fine! But I'm doing this under protest."_

"_Of course you are," Ryuki smiled._

"_And wipe that smile off your face!" Ryuga snapped in irritation. Ryuki and Ai laughed._

* * *

"Yup, that sounds like Ryuki alright," Ryuji muttered. "So, guess you're Zodiac Knight Draco now, huh?"

"Looks like it," Ryuga shrugged.

"Let's see if you really deserve it!" Ryuji said, strapping his belt on. Yuuki gasped as Tatsu shook his head snickering in amusement.

Ryuga rolled his eyes and thrust his Zodiac Deck out in front of him. Red energy travelled down his arm and to his waist, forming his Zodiac Belt.

"Henshin!" Ryuji swiped his pass over his belt.

Dyno Belt: "**SABER FORM!**"

The shards of energy enveloped his body, forming into his dark-colored armor. The visor flashed red, completing the transformation.

"Henshin!" Ryuga locked his Z-Deck into his belt. A sphere of red energy surrounded him as a red ring of energy formed at his waist. The ring became two that moved up and down his body, forming the red, black and silver Zodiac Knight armor.

Yuuki and Tatsu stepped back as the two combatants stared each other down.

"We're in for a long night," commented Tatsu as he crossed his arms.

"Better call your mother then," Yuuki said.

The new Draco and Ifrit charged at each other and threw their fists.

* * *

KR Chrome: Looks like Ryuga's Road to Redemtion has begun. He's back as Draco, earning back the Zodiac Knight armor of the red dragon.

BTW, here's an extra alternate scene as to when Ryuki offers the deck to Ryuga:

"Ryuga," Ryuki spoke to his future counterpart.

"What do you want?" Ryuga retorted coldly. Ryuki was the last person he wanted to see. The redhead just reminded him of what he once was and would never be again.

Ryuki reached into his back pocket and presented Ryuga with his Z-Deck. "I want you to have it," Ryuki offered.

Ryuga was surprised but didn't show it. "What are you playing at?"

"I have several sets of Rider armor already. I have my Inzector and my Saint Beast card. This here, this Zodiac Deck, should go to you."

Ryuga scoffed and took out his Dark Dragon deck. "In case you've forgotten, I already have a Zodiac Deck."

"True, but it doesn't have this card," said Ryuki, flashing the red colored Survive card. Ryuga's eyes narrowed at the golden wing depicted on the crimson background of the card and turned away.

"You can keep it," Ryuga refused.

"You do know it's rude to refuse a generous gift, Kyodai," spoke Tazuka.

"Onii-sama!" Ryuga gasped.

"Niisan!" smiled Ryuki.

"With all due respect, Onii-sama, please stay out of this," Ryuga grumbled. Tazuka slung his arms around their shoulders.

"Oh, come on! Lighten up!" Tazuka smiled.

"Are you channelling Takada again?" Ryuga asked suspiciously.

"Hey, I've been known to cut loose. I may be a teacher, but we've hung out a lot back in the day," stated Tazuka.

Ryuga vaguely recalled the harebrained schemes Takada cooked up, the magical mayhem caused by Ichijyo, and also how Tazuka could remain calm after all that happened. His adopted brother must have a high tolerance for nonsense and so did Ryuki who went along with almost anything Takada had planned, despite the high chance of backfiring.

"How about the three of us go get some barbeque? My treat," asked Tazuka, "And how about we invite Ryuji along?"

"Yes/No," Ryuki and Ryuga answered at the same time.

"Why not?" Ryuki asked.

"In case you haven't realised it, he doesn't exactly hide the fact that he dislikes me," answered Ryuga.

"Well, can you blame him?" remarked Ryuki. "You tried to kidnap his wife who at the time was his girlfriend. You even tried to kidnap Jinxy-chan one time."

"I've done my time, haven't I?"

"For him that isn't enough," said Ryuki. "He's the part of me that never lets go of a grudge."

"I guess doing to him what I did to you and what had happened to me would do that," realised Ryuga.


End file.
